Vehicles, such as automobiles, light-duty trucks, and heavy-duty trucks, play an important role in the lives of many people. To keep vehicles operational, some of those people rely on vehicle technicians to diagnose and repair their vehicle.
Vehicle technicians use a variety of tools in order to generate repair orders, diagnose vehicles, and/or repair vehicles. Those tools may include computers configured for data entry, common hand tools, such as wrenches, hammers, pliers, screwdrivers and socket sets, or more vehicle-specific tools, such as cylinder hones, piston-ring compressors, and vehicle brake tools. The tools used by vehicle technicians may also include electronic tools such as a vehicle scan tool or a digital voltage-ohm meter (DVOM), for use diagnosing and/or repairing a vehicle.